The present invention relates to an easily installed window or door frame, primarily intended for trailer bodies but which can also be used for other purposes.
Trailer bodies are built essentially by hand. Moreover, they are constructed of a variety of materials, with a variety of insulating materials. Consequently, the wall thickness may vary substantially in different models of trailers.
Even if the actual trailer bodies are made by hand, it is advantageous to mass produce certain parts for use by a number of trailer body manufacturers in the manufacture of a wide variety of trailer bodies. The window unit is one of the parts falling in this category.
The window itself does not present any real difficulty in manufacture, and, as a rule, is made of some appropriate plastic, e.g. acrylic plastic. Such windows are, moreover, already being mass produced by specialized manufacturers.
However, due to the great variation in wall thickness of various trailer bodies, different window frames of varying thickness are required. There are, of course, frames adjustable to different wall thicknesses, but generally the installation of these frames is time-consuming. Such frames are constructed from a number of parts with more than one person being needed for the actual installation work since such frames actually comprise two frames telescoped into each other from the outside or inside of the trailer body. Further, frames of this type have often been made of cold-conducting metal, which significantly reduces the sealing effect of the frame.